Twilight Bella as the vampire
by Iamclueingforlooks
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire to start off with and Edward was the new human. What if other things had happened? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

What would Twilight be like if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human and nearly everything else was the same? Would their be a different ending? Find out here!

I own no rights to this, they are all Stephanie Meyer's.

Forks. The perfect town where the sun shone on occasions but mostly was plagued with torrential rain and the sky was blocked with clouds. It was also a small town, no suspecting people to hunt us down for the dark secret.

Today was like any other, the grey clouds hung dejectedly in the sky, the sun barely lighting up the sky enough to call it day. Except today felt different, like something new was creeping up behind us that even Alice couldn't see.

"Have a good day, Bella" Esme smiled, hugging me tightly before pushing me lightly towards the front door of our country house. I walked from the door, choosing the most inconspicuous car we owned, the Volvo, before jumping into the drivers seat. "Urgh, Bella, get out of the driving seat, you drive too slowly" Emmett complained before I objected by started it up and revving loudly.

He begrudgingly slid into the back seat beside Rosalie, muttering curses to himself out loud. Alice giggled before practically gliding into the seat beside me and we pulled away. The road curved sharply, obscuring out house from the sight of everyone else who didn't know it was there.

The school was as plain as ever, the grey stone making it look even more like a prison than it actually was. "Have a brilliant day, Bella. I know there's something waiting for you" Alice called cheerily as I walked through the doors of the school. I knew she was hiding something from me!

Just as I turned to Alice and started to tune into her thoughts, I saw she was gone, disappeared to somewhere within the school. Sighing, I turned back towards the ongoing starers as I walked through the corridors. Their minds annoyed me, like tiny bees flying too close to my head.

I wonder if she's noticing me... Where's Jess gone?... Oh my gosh, It's Bella Cullen. Act natural, Mike. I kept my head down, noticing the voices but never seeing the faces that matched, accept for Mike's. His face was pure astonishment as I looked his way and flicked him a half smile.

Wow, she is majorly beautiful, why would she be interested in you? Mike mentally slapped himself which made me laugh , I wished my voice was as bell like as Alice so it would catch everyones attention as hers normally did.

My first class was English, the same old teacher along with the same old answers I had heard too many times over that I almost knew them by heart. I sighed as I settled into my seat, the one furthest away from the door and closest to the window, easy to daydream with.

Before I knew it, Lunch was upon us . With a sigh of relief I walked into the canteen to volleys of thoughts. Oh, its the Cullen's again. "Who are they?" I heard the boy, Edward, ask Mike. I saw Mike smile warmly as he told Edward about who we were. " and that girl?" Edward inquired after I walked in behind my loved up brothers and sisters.

"That's Isabella Cullen, completely gorgeous but ignores everyone who isn't a teacher or a Cullen. Except this morning" Mike trailed off, thinking back to this morning when, out of pure kindness, I had smiled at him. Not because of the numerous reasons he was thinking of.

He looked over to me, his eyes looking over all of my family. As Mike explained all about us, I took a seat next to Alice and discreetly watch Edward from a distance. As usual, everyone eyes sometimes strayed to our table, lingering there for a few minutes before looking away again.

Weirdly, Edward didn't seem to know the 'rules' when it came to us Cullen's and his eyes kept straying towards us, his mind as blank as a white wall. It annoyed me so much that I couldn't see what he was thinking, that I couldn't even work out if we were in trouble.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice enquired as everyone looked over to their table which made Edward look away swiftly. I sighed before turning back towards them. "I... I can't read him! His minds a complete blank to me" I sighed angrily, probing his mind again to see if it had changed in the last minute.

"Well that's strange, you can read anyone" Alice murmured, her face blanking as she started having another vision. Jasper handed her a notepad in case she had to draw a location or any information she got from it.

We crowded around her, not too close but close enough that if anyone looked our way, they wouldn't see how inhuman she looked and talked when she had a vision. Alice suddenly shook her head and looked up.

"Its... its not clear. There's always a different ending or something keeps changing" Alice sighed, clutching her head in anguish. Jasper put an arm around her shoulder and murmured soothing thoughts to her quietly.

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of Biology. Alice looked up with a small smile on her face. "Have fun in Biology, Bella" she said slyly before dancing off towards her next lesson.

I sat down with a sigh, the same old classroom, same old teacher and same old classmates. Except no. "Class, we have a new student today, Edward Swan. Would you like to sit next to Bella" the teacher sighed, directing him to where I sat, looking bored. I looked up as a smell hit my nose, more luscious than any human scent I have ever encountered.

I turned my back to the smell, my throat burning viciously, making me remember that I hadn't fed for a week. This is going to be harder than it should be I thought. "Oh, Edward, there's a seat next to Bella, you seem well matched" the teacher smiled, unaware of what pain this would bring me to be sitting in the same room as him, let alone next to him.

I pushed the sample towards him, keeping me face against the window, trying to block out the sound of his and the thoughts of everyone else. Wait... I couldn't hear the thoughts of this boy. The petty thoughts of women were no where to be seen. It was like someone had put a wall up within his head so I couldn't hear.

"He he, I told you there was something waiting for you, I just didn't know what. Keep strong Bella, I know you can" Alice thought, a smile plastered on her face, as usual. Thankfully, my family, and my pride at not murdering anyone in a few centuries, kept me from killing Edward.

The bell chimed, signalling the end of the lesson, and the end of my torture for at least a day. Walking fast, a little faster than a typical human should, I entered the main office to see the bored, male receptionist sitting there. "Excuse me, Mr Luner, I had a question about biology" I smiled, looking at him intensely.

As I had planned, he looked up with a large smile on his face and indecent thoughts in his head. Man, she's so beautiful, would she ever think about me? No, I'm just the stupid receptionist. "Yes, urr, how can I help?" he smiled again, his voice breaking halfway through his sentence. He coughed, trying to steady his voice and repeated his sentence.

"I'd like to change please, maybe chemistry?" I smiled broadly, shivering inwardly as I fluttered my eyelashes at him. Just for a moment, his concentration wavered and he sat, staring at me while thinking so extremely disgusting thoughts.

"Mr Luner?" I asked, even though I knew he was not paying attention to me at all. He shook his head, looked away and breathed deeply as if he had just woken from a long sleep. He quickly started typing on the computer, little boxes opening all over the screen.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Cullen. It seems there is no place in chemistry or any other courses for that matter. You'll just have to stay in biology" he apologised, his mind still in the clouds from my 'dazzling' behaviour. Suddenly, that lavender and sandalwood like smell, but much better, entered the hall.

"You know what, I'll stay there. I'll have to endure it" I said, barely holding in a snarl of anger from the poor man that didn't deserve it. I stormed from the hall, looking once quickly at the beautifully smelling boy.

His hair was a strange copper colour, brighter than the colour of a penny but not as bright as my eyes. His eyes were a green, the colour of the leaves in the summer. One of the things that really drew me in to him, apart from his smell, was his skin. Although his colourings everywhere else were bright, his skin was pale, almost as pale as mine. In that sudden moment, I imagined his as a vampire, his hands cold as ice, his eyes like topaz and the beautiful smell that emanated from him, gone.

As I walked from the school, thoughts pounding my head at an alarming speed, I saw Edward. He was standing by a tatty pick-up truck, his pride obviously hurting by just being near it. Jessica walked past him, a small smile on her face as she tried to talk to him. He said a few words before he climbed into his truck and with a look towards my car, he drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, review, review review!**

**I own no rights to Twilight, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer :)**

"Bella, see, you can handle it" Alice giggled, throwing herself into my arms with the biggest smile.

"Just barely" I growled under my breath, holding my breath until I could get into the car, away from this place of torture. "Alice, why couldn't you have told me! I could have done something to get away from her" I shouted, my hands clutching the steering wheel tightly with anger

Alice whimpered quietly before keeping her eyes glued to the window as the trees sped fast quickly. Just to be sure, I searched through Alice's mind.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry" I apologised, turning around and facing her directly. "I know you wanted to save me somehow"

She turned back towards me before screaming loudly. We all turned towards the front window to see someone take a step out into the road. I slammed on the brakes hard, which was pretty big deal as we were going about 100 mph but the car stopped inches from him.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding before sliding out of the car, my frozen legs only just holding me up. "I am so sorry, I didn't..." I trailed off as the smell hit my nose, causing venom to start swimming in my mouth.

Edward stood there, his human beauty not matching a vampires but beautiful enough to be considered handsome in his own race. "Oh" I said quietly before making up an excuse and climbing back in the car and driving off as fast as I could.

"Wow, who was that sweet smelling human?" Rosalie sniffed, trying to glance back to catch a glimpse of him

"It was no one!" I shouted, my voice sounding insane and dry within the small confines of the car. Everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the journey like they were trying to calm a startled werewolf.

As soon as I had gotten out of the car, I ran for the woods, thoughts of what had happened all day making my steps more furious. "Hi, I thought you might want some company" Alice said quietly, running along side me.

"Thanks. I have to go to the mountains, Alice. I can't stay in that classroom without being full otherwise I might be tempted" I said quietly before we reached the part of the woods where the deer were grazing lazily, unaware that death was coming up behind them.

It had been a while since I had hunted with Alice, I normally had to compete with Emmett, which was extremely hard since he was quite competitive. Other than that, it was Rosalie who, even though a vampire quite a long time, still seemed reluctant to feed off of something so repulsive as a deer. At least that was what she said.

"I'm... I'm sorry Bella. I thought you could handle it" Alice said quietly which to human ears wouldn't have carried to me as we were in quite a strong wind. I nodded once before pouncing daintily onto an unsuspecting deer and scattering the rest of its pack.

Alice nimbly pounced onto one of it's pack members before draining it dry, wiping her mouth and running to catch up with its the rest of the pack. I sighed before running back towards the house. I couldn't kill too many of the deers as I knew it never filled me up right.

"Carlisle, I just need to go away for a few days, to the mountains. I...I can't be around Edward if I'm hungry" I stammered after Carlisle had invited me into his office. He nodded once and I ran to my bedroom, in a hurry to get away from Forks for the first time in my life. I had always liked it here but if temptation was here, I had to control the lust.

"Bella, would you like someone to go with you? Me perhaps or Alice?" Carlisle smiled as I walked down the stairs, searching for Esme.

"Ah no, Carlisle, I'm fine. Everyone had to remain absolutely normal whilst I'm gone. Anyway, I know the mountains like I live there" I smiled as I found Esme in the living room, cleaning quietly as if it were an interpretive dance.

"Esme, I've got to go to the mountains for a few days. I'm sorry, I've got to go, let Carlisle explain" I said, agitatedly before hugging her tightly and running out of the door.

Once I had gotten to the mountains, my mind cleared and I breathed deeply. Out here I could think clearly, where no one clouded up my thoughts and all I could do was hunt. Think and Hunt. I didn't know how long I had stayed out there, thinking and feeding.

I walked through the front of the door, my veins feeling full to bursting point but for once, my mind utterly clear. Until I walked into the living room. "BELLA!" Esme screamed, propelling herself into my arms, a frightened look on her face.

"Esme, I'm okay. It helped me a lot" I soothed, holding her closer. Even though I loved having the clear head, I hated having to know that being away from Esme for just a little time, just like a real mother. I released her and she stepped back into the embrace of Carlisle.

"Bella, you were gone for 5 days! People are starting to wonder at school, your getting us noticed" Rosalie hissed, stepping forwards and clutching my arm angrily. "Rose, that's enough" Emmett whispered, forcing Rosalie back to stand where he was.

"I'm really sorry everyone but I feel like I can handle it now" I sighed, my head clouding up again with the unsaid thoughts of my family. Why did she do that, she compromised us! Rosalie's mental voice was screaming, red tinting her vision with anger.

The one thing that puzzled me most though was that Alice was somehow holding back on a thought, maybe a vision. I tried to probe into her mind deeper but she looked up from her chair. "You'll know soon enough, Bella. Please stop because it's uncomfortable" Alice whispered as I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just couldn't handle the thought of breaking my vow after so many years" I frowned, hugging her to me tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the story adds, its a good feeling when I get a ping on my iPod and I see an email saying someones added me :D Oh and maybe if there was some reviews, I could get some courage to write a little faster XD.**

**Yes, there is going to be some weird POV's, maybe scattered through the first person bits but, ah well, your clever people. Your figure it out. **

**Anyway, I own no right to the story, they all belong to Stephanie Meyers **

**Edward's POV**

I stumbled into the school, my shoelace catching on nothing in particular. The floor raced towards me but before it did, I was caught by strong, cold but otherwise female arms.

"Oh, sorry. I saw you falling. Sorry again if I have hurt your male pride" The girl smiled as I looked up from the white, marble-like floor. Her hair was a hazel brown which hung past her shoulders and her eyes were like tiny amber stones.

"Oh, your arms" I stumbled, trying to say that she was strong but it seemed she took it the wrong way. She set me back up straight before removing her arms from my upper arms and stepping back. "Sorry, it seems they might be a bit cold from outside." she said, looking straight into my eyes but her body language suggested she thought otherwise to my questioning.

"One more thing, Edward, I'm sorry about nearly running you over the other night, you stepped out from nowhere" she apologised, her voice velvety smooth but seemingly full of emotions. I nodded once, speechless from the look of her and the voice that seemed to penetrate my very soul.

With one look back at me with a smile, she turned and walked away. Where had she been for those 5 days? Why was she suddenly talking to me now? I wondered before knowing the I would get the answers to my questions in biology which I had after lunch again.

Somehow, the day went by quickly, knowing that the beautiful Isabella Cullen was waiting for me in biology and I knew that she would talk to me today, she couldn't ignore me after this morning.

"Edward, Bella is staring at you" Mike whispered under his breath, glancing over my shoulder to the mysterious Cullen table. I turned slowly, seeing Bella's eyes glued to my table but namely me. What could a girl like her be interested in a guy like me? I wondered inwardly, as Bella turned her head away slowly.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was staring at me as I stared back at him, me trying to read his mind almost aggressively. "Still can't read his mind, Bells?" Emmett asked, pulling my attention back to reality and back to our vampire table. Not human, so I really should stop staring at him. "No, it's like looking at a blank wall" I sighed, shaking my head, looking towards Alice who still had not told me about the most recent vision she had had. Like she was the mind-reader, Alice smiled slightly and looked at me. "I'll tell you at home, Bella. You've been alive for a long time, you should know how to handle impatience" Alice giggled as the bell rang. Recently, it seemed she was conveniently placing her conversations for when the bell was about to ring.

Biology... Where even I could tell, without even the mind reading ability, that I was going to be questioned a heck of a lot. I sat down in my seat with a sigh, I really couldn't handle all of this right now. I took a deep breath as Edward stepped through the door, his scent the first thing to hit me

"Hello, my name is Isabella Cullen but I liked to be called Bella. I thought I would introduce myself properly, even if I did save you this morning" I laughed lightly, the sound only remotely bell like. Edward stared at me, his heart rate increasing slightly

"Oh, ah. huh. My name is Edward Swan, I come from Phoenix" Edward stuttered, his eyes staying glued to mine before I turned away. With a discreet laugh, I remembered about one of my human friends from where we lived before telling me I used to dazzle her. Poor Kid, I thought, I really must stop dazzling them.

"Pleasure, I'm sure. Why, if I may be so bold, would you move from somewhere as gorgeous and sunny as Phoenix to somewhere as rainy as Forks" I inquired, generally interested in the reasons to why he had moved here.

He laughed a bit angrily, looking out into the distance with a look on his face. "My mum remarried" he said simply. Ah, the old step-father/mother hating.

"So you didn't like the man your mum remarried?" I asked politely, expecting the answer were to be the same.

"Oh, I wish it was that simple. Phil's a nice enough man it's just mum wanted to go away with him.I didn't entirely want to start moving around so I decided to come here to get to know my dad, Charlie. Weird, right?" Edward laughed, his face angled away from me, probably to stop me from dazzling him. Even though I knew he couldn't see, I shook my head anyway.

"Oh, your Chief Swan's son?" I asked, acting surprised even though I knew it from what Carlisle had said when I had mentioned Edward's name.

"Yeah, had he been gloating about me again? I'm not that amazing in real life" Edward scoffed, finally turning his face to look at me. I smiled kindly before answering.

"Oh, I'm so sure. You seem pretty amazing in the few weeks I've known you" I smiled which caused Edward to blush slightly. Wow, I sighed, turning away, I'd almost forgotten he could be my meal if I wasn't careful.

The bell chimed and I was half relief and half sadness. Surprisingly, it was mostly Sadness. "Don't get into too much trouble, Edward, you seem the sort to trip on an even floor" I smiled before turning and almost running away from him, the venom swimming in my mouth once again.

"Argh, Alice, it's killing me, not knowing!" I smiled as soon as I spotted Alice relaxing against the side of the car. She smiled back at me and slid into the car gracefully.

"Bella, you always drive! Give the safe maniac's a chance" Emmett whined loudly as he stood outside of the car. I looked at him once and with a slightly aggravated growl, he also slid into the back next to Rosalie who was beside Jasper.

I took the roads faster than I normally would which impressed Emmett, who for once wasn't complaining.

"Later" I growled quietly to Alice before taking off at a run. All of this, the swirling thoughts and the shouting from my family, both mentally and out loud, was giving me a headache. Plus the thing with Edward wasn't making me feel that much better.

I didn't really feel like snapping at my family or even worse, killing a human just from pure fury. I killed three deer and a rabbit just to make sure I was fully satisfied before I ran back to the house.

By Alice's mind, I could see she was resting in the living room, ha living room, it really should be called the dead/dying room, mindlessly watching the T.V.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked Alice as soon as I entered the living room. She looked up from the ground, her face distant, like she had just had another vision. "It keeps changing, Bella, but I will tell you what I know" Alice said quietly, her voice seemingly lost it's usual spark.

"There...there's a meadow. Always a meadow, not matter what the ending. Your standing in the middle, exposed to the sun, near Edward. It seems in one, he is sparkling and holding your hand but in the other," Alice visibally shuddered before continuing. "In the other, he's too pale and his throat was torn and his body was on the ground, slumped." Alice's eyes clouded over, her face going emotionless.

"I am so sorry Alice, so sorry for making you go through this" I apologised, clutching Alice to my chest with a sigh and she held me gently back.

"Please, just make sure you look after him, Bella. I like it here, I couldn't bare to move again" Alice sighed, pushing herself away from me, her eyes looking blank but still with emotions within in.

As if he could sense it, Jasper came up behind her, took her hand and led her from the room. He looked back at me with a sad smile before leaving with her.

I sagged in defeat. Brilliant I thought, one way or another, he's going to die. Those beautiful green eyes, the fire in them extinguished forever to either be turned to ice or deathly lifeless.

With a sagging sigh, I pushed myself off of the sofa and decided to go for a drive in town. Maybe high speeds would take away the devastating image within my head of him... no, I couldn't. If I could restrain myself to stay away from him, maybe I could save him either fates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone. I've written this on my other story so I might as well write it here. Sorry if I do ever have something a few days or a week later because I have to manage a few stories at once so forgiiive meeee :(**

**Love you guys :D**

**Sorry for it being a little short, things are mounting up in my life and writing at the moment? practically non-existent. Think of me in my exam next thursday :/**

**Unfortuantly, I do not own Twilight yet but I am planning to do a book just as successful :D**

The town was quiet at this time of night, the high scholars had gone home and it wasn't late enough yet for the party goers to come out, a nice break to the rush of normal life.

Suddenly, a burst of mental activity blew into my head from the right of me, a small resteraunt that was normally a hang out for smaller children but when I looked, a small smile came to my face.

Edward was standing next to mike, a small smile on his face but it looked like a facade. I decided maybe I should try to save him, even if not for my own gain but to try to help him.

I parked the car down the back alley before looking within Mike's mind to where they were going.I cringed at the thoughts of myself racing through his mind.

Edward was still standing where I had last seen him, the fake smile still planted on his face as Jessica appeared out of nowhere with an edgy looking Angela.

Mmm,who knew we'd run into Edward and Mike, just my awesome luck. Jessica's thoughts rang clear through to my head as I had become so accustomed to her snide thoughts about me.

"Hey," I smiled before sliding up to him. "You looked like you needed saving when I drove past". Mike was standing where he was stood when I had first walked over to them.

Edward nodded, for the first time looking utterly speechless. "Got a minute, Edward, I'd like to have a talk if you don't mind" I smiled, trying to project my easiness onto him but unlike Jasper, I wasn't a sympath but it seemed to be working none the less.

We walked off down the street in silence until we reached a restaurant. "You seem hungry too, lets eat" I offered, walking into the medium priced restaurant to be greeted by an insanely plain looked man who seemed to think otherwise.

"Hello, may I get you and your... brother a table?" The plain man, who I know saw was named James, sneered to Edward whilst beaming at me.

"Oh, sorry, you've got it wrong. This is my friend" I said quietly, not sure how Edward would react to this. He partly blushed whilst smiling slightly.

James led us to the table, his face contorted into a strange type of sneer. Edward kindly pulled out the chair for me, which I thought was strange as it seemed no man seemed to do that any more.

"I have a question for you" We both said at the same time before laughing loudly at each other. "Hmm, how about this. I ask one then you ask one and we keep that going" I suggested before Edward nodded with a smile.

"Why are you so gentlemanly, not in a bad way but most boys don't seem to be as kind" I confessed, looking at his face for a expression change, just something that would let me into his head, even if I couldn't read his thoughts.

He laughed loudly, his eyes crinkling at the edges quickly enough that only a vampire would see it but I still found it..cute.

"Ah, well if your dad if the chief of Police, you've got to set a good example for fellow Forks citizens"

I really shouldn't have come here I thought with anger, this isn't helping his death or death fate situation.

I was just about to make my excuses when Edward smiled from across the table, an inquiry within his eyes. "My turn I think, Bella" He grinned but I could see there was something in his eyes.

"Do you have contact lenses? I noticed that your eyes were darker when we first met and now they're kinda... more golden" he smiled, utterly unaware that he was the first human who had even noticed my eyes change, who had paid that much attention

"Ah, it's probably the fluorescent lights at school, do weird things to my eyes. I'm sorry, I've got to go" I said hurriedly, desperate to get out of their before he blew my whole cover .

"Oh, I'll see you tomorrow then" Edward sighed, looking extremely dejected at my leaving. That was then, the first moment I really wished to see into his head, to know what he was thinking for my own benefit.

I walked quickly to the counter where another slightly handsome male waiter was waiting, a stupidly casual smile on his face. If only he knew... If only knew I'd killed before and that I wanted to drink him dry right now, I think he would be running away, screaming 'Vampire!'

"I'm paying for the bill of table 18" I frowned, looking over to where Edward still sat, gently ripping the napkin in his hands to shreds. With another frown, I gave the man a handfull of notes, not even looking and walking back over to Edward.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt before but I enjoyed tonight, even if it didn't go to plan" I sighed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up with a surprised smile, confusion peppering the beautiful jewel eyes of his.

With a small smile, so small I doubt he even noticed, I turned around and headed from the door, my heart warm for the first time in centuries.

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed, running up behind me. I was about to ask him what he wanted when he kissed my cheek softly. He was so close I could head the warm, sweet blood pumping through the large vein in his neck. Just one movement and I could rip his throat out, say it was an animal...

NO! I pushed him away forcibly and turned on my heel to run back towards my car._ I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't have stopped._


End file.
